Sin Or not, I'll continue to love you
by The Child Of Darkness
Summary: You can't help who we fall in love with, can you? Then, what if you fall in love with someone with the same sex as you? But, remeber 1 thing, Love is NOT a sin... [SoraXRiku]


**Disclaimer**: Obviously not mine...

**Author's Note**: My second attempt.. Something I came up with coz I feel there's too much injustice in this world towards gays... It's not like they can help who they fall in love with, can they? And even so, in the bible it's written that being gay is a sin.. Not that I'm being offensive towards the Christians.. It's just that If love is not a sin, then why does being gay a sin?? Anyway... Enjoy the story without thinking too much! XD

* * *

"Ne, Riku… Is love… a sin?"

Blue eyes stare into aquamarine ones.

"Ng? What makes you think so, Sora?"

Puzzled Aquamarine orbs stare back at the exquisite blue orbs.

"… and we can't help who we fall in love with, can we?"

The younger teen continued with uncertainty in his face.

"No we can't. Sora, what happened?"

Worry could be seen clearly on those stunning aquamarine eyes.

"… Riku, do you think being gay… a sin?"

The younger teen continues, now more uneasily and fearful.

".. You're gay?"

Instead of shock, amusement is written all over the silver-haired teen's eyes.

"Just answer me!"

It's rare for the young brunette to snap, but he did.

"Hey, take it easy. Let's see, even though people do have their own personal thoughts, I don't think that it's that much of a deal, after all, like you said, you can't help who you fall in love with, can you?"

A smirk is now creeping its way towards the angelic face of the silver haired teen.

"Ung…"

Slowly but surely, the fear and the anxiety in the brunette's face fade away, leaving an innocent smile that fits perfectly in his face.

"So, who do you love, Sora?"

Even though the older teen still has his trademark smirk on, a flash of uneasiness can be seen in his eyes, just for a split second.

"… You really want to know?"

The innocent smile now revolves into a teasing grin.

"…Aa"

Even though he seemed confident and all, his eyes can't lie. The nervousness can be seen but he managed to hide it in the wake of his bangs.

"And… why is that??"

Though the grin seems impossible to be wider, it did, to riku's amazement.

"… Whatever"

Now, he can't hide the blush and the nervousness so he rolls his eyes and face another direction.

"… Hahaha … …"

Even though the brunet is laughing, there's a deep tone of sadness and uncertainty deep within his voice, and Riku didn't miss it.

"Sora?"

"Hey Riku, even if I'm a gay, our friendship will surely continue, right?"

Sora then averted his gaze from Riku to the sky, blocking Riku's sight onto his eyes.

"What are you saying?! Of course I'll still be you're friend! Our friendship won't change just because of small things!"

If it's not because Sora looks so miserable and Riku's worried about him, he felt like punching Sora for doubting their friendship.

"Yokkatta… I don't know what I'll do if you'll avoid me..."

The sadness in Sora's voice has now become more obvious to Riku.

".. I wonder why people always treat gays differently, like they're some sort of germs… They even cast us away… but, Riku… I-I don't need them as long as you're with me"

"…So-Sora?"

"Riku, listen, this may sound odd to you, but… I've realised that I like- no, love you when I lose you, when you chose to be within the darkness… I-I don't want to lose you anymore, Riku!"

"……"

Now little drops of tears are seen in Sora's eyes as he shifts to face Riku once again…

"…I don't care if you don't love me back or won't talk to me again, but please stay with me and allow me to love you… I-I …"

"Sora, listen…"

Tear streams from Sora's eyes while Riku's been trying to say something even though it's always cut by Sora.

"Please don't hate me Riku, I don't care if you don't love me back or anything... but please stay with me and let me love-"

Sora never managed to finish his line…

After all, it's hard to even breathe when Riku's mouth is on his…

And a kiss is the easiest way to shut someone up and tell them how you feel

Owari

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
